


adventures of baby ty

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Tyler, Little Space, Little Tyler, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: tyler confesses that he likes to be taken care of.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 31





	adventures of baby ty

Something had definitely been on Tyler’s mind lately, both Josh and Jenna could tell. Their boyfriend was far more quiet than he usually was, and even shied away from their touch which was unusual for him. He usually craved their hugs and cuddles, but lately he hasn’t been accepting any of it. It worried Jenna and Josh like crazy, so much that they had talked to each other and were scared that maybe Tyler just didn’t want to be with them anymore. 

Finally, they sat him down one day to talk, hoping they could clear the air and figure out what was wrong. Tyler was noticeably uncomfortable, fidgeting where he was sitting in between his two lovers on the couch, not able to look at either one of them. 

“We just want to know what’s wrong, Ty,” Jenna spoke in a gentle voice, forcing herself not to place a hand on Tyler’s shoulder since she knew he’s been cowering from her touch these days. 

Tyler gnawed at his bottom lip for a few moments before he finally spoke up. “I have something to tell you guys, but I’m afraid of your reaction,” he practically whispered, both of them straining to hear. 

Josh frowned. “Babe, we love you no matter what. You can trust us,” he assured him. 

Tyler took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. “I... I have this thing. Like, kind of...” he sighed in frustration, trying to find the words. “My mind regresses sometimes,” he shrugged, gesturing to his head. “And it relaxes me to just act younger than I am... way younger. It’s really weird, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, looking down at his lap now. 

Both Jenna and Josh were visibly surprised, but there was no sign of negativity on their faces as they processed this. They hadn’t expected this to be what was bothering Tyler. 

“That’s it?” Jenna smiled, confident enough to kiss Tyler’s cheek, in which he actually melted into the touch this time. “Ty, that’s okay! Like Josh said, you know we love you more than anything. You didn’t have to be so scared.”

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler, happy when he saw his boyfriend sigh in relief. He could pretty much see the stress deflate from his body. “Yeah! If it relaxes you, then that’s amazing. Is there anything we can do to help?” He still didn’t understand exactly what Tyler wanted, but he would support him always. 

“Um... that’s kinda why I was afraid to talk to you guys about it,” Tyler blushed as he talked, resting his head on Josh’s shoulder. “When I regress, I’m practically a toddler,” he said with clear embarrassment. “So I force myself not to regress as often as I can because I don’t wanna do anything stupid... but it’s always been a dream of mine to have someone take care of me when I’m like that,” he admitted. 

Both his lovers were even more shocked at that. Tyler usually was the leader in most situations and always looking out for everyone else — perhaps they should have known that secretly he wanted to be taken care of too. However, they never would have known it would be on such a different scale. 

“Of course we can take care of you,” Jenna said with no hesitation, Josh nodding in agreement too before he kissed the top of Tyler’s head. “In fact, I’ve always wanted you to let us take care of you like you do for us! Just give us tips and tell us what to do.”

Tyler found himself smiling, though he was still holding back. “Are you sure? It gets weirder,” he warned. 

“Tyler, there is no shame here. We want to hear everything you have to say,” Josh said sweetly, hugging him impossibly closer. 

Tyler nodded a bit. “Okay... well, when I say I act like a toddler, I mean I really do. Like, you think of a generic baby and that’s what I’m talking about. I have a onesie that I like to wear, as well as a baby bottle and some toys. I honestly want more of that stuff, but I didn’t want you finding it so...” he shrugged. “Oh — I also have diapers because they help me regress and they make me feel safe,” he swallowed tightly, clearly very embarrassed again, judging by his eyes getting all watery. Jenna joined in their hug, rubbing Ty’s back up and down which helped him talk more. “I’ve never used them though,” he clarified, “obviously because changing myself would be difficult, I... I do kinda really wanna use them though? It’s so weird, I’m so sorry. I’ll do whatever you guys allow me to do, I’m just grateful you’re not freaking out at just me talking about this.” It was clear this was really important to Tyler and that he needed it. 

“Shh,” Jenna soothed, trying to comfort him. “None of it sounds weird, baby. We’re here for you, and we’re going to help you.”

Josh kissed Tyler’s head again. “That’s right. We’ll take it slowly so we can all get used to it, okay? We’ll set some rules and such. Your comfort is our priority, Ty. We love you.”

That was when Tyler finally broke down into tears, full relief washing over him as he hugged his lovers tightly. “Th-thank you. I love you both s-so much.”

Jenna and Josh smiled, tearing up themselves as they just held Tyler close. They would do anything for him. 

*****

It was the next day that they decided to try taking care of Tyler while he was regressed for the first time. Tyler had promised them that they could wait a while to try, but Jenna and Josh could tell by their boyfriend’s tired, drained eyes that he really wanted to do it as soon as possible. So they reassured him it was okay, and that was when Tyler timidly took them to their closet where he had hidden his baby things where he knew they wouldn’t see it. 

Jenna had used careful hands as she helped Tyler undress while Josh took the baby bottle and went to fill it with milk. Tyler was hunched in on himself, trying to look smaller than he was. Jenna smiled softly and kissed his cheek, helping him lay down on the bed. “No need to be shy, sweetheart. Joshie and I are gonna take care of you,” she assured him and tapped Tyler’s thigh so he could lift his bum while Jenna slid the diaper underneath him, taping it on. She cooed at the sight, finding that he looked absolutely adorable. “Pretty baby,” she told him as she dressed Tyler in his soft green onesie, zipping it up carefully. 

Tyler whined at the compliment, blushing and hiding his face shyly. He was already starting to slip into his headspace, his heart hammering in worry because he was still afraid of his lovers seeing him like this. 

Jenna could tell he was still feeling iffy about it, so she gently took Ty’s hands away from his face. “Honey, it’s okay! Joshie and I wanna help you. You’re so, so adorable, we can’t wait to take care of you,” she spoke softly, playing with Tyler’s hair because she knew he always liked that. “Speaking of Josh, why don’t we head downstairs and get that bottle, hm?” 

Tyler smiled a small bit, his cheeks still pink as he nodded. Jenna’s own smile widened and she held Ty’s hand as they got up from the bed, bounding down the stairs together. 

Josh was just taking the bottle out of the microwave, making sure the top was secure before he heard the two come into the kitchen. His eyes lit up seeing Tyler dressed like this, coming over and hugging him. “Aw, Ty! You’re so stinkin’ cute!” He giggled. 

Tyler melted into his touch, hugging Josh back and looking up at him with a big smile. He was still being rather quiet, but Josh and Jenna didn’t mind. 

“Come on, let’s get ya this bottle. I bet you’re hungry,” Josh grinned and handed Jenna the milk before he picked Tyler up into his arms. Tyler squeaked in response, having not expected it, and he hung onto Josh tightly. Tyler could really get used to this... it was everything he ever dreamed of. 

Josh kisses his cheek before bringing him to the living room, taking a seat with Tyler in his lap. Jenna smiled softly at the sight, lifting Tyler’s legs so she could sit beside them, setting them down so Tyler could stretch over both their laps. Josh gently cradled Tyler to his chest before taking the bottle, offering it to him. Tyler still looked incredibly embarrassed, but he just nodded, eagerly taking the tip of the bottle into his mouth, sighing quietly through his nose. His eyes fluttered shut as he drank the warm milk, slipping further into his headspace as he fully relaxed. 

Josh glanced over at Jenna, making eye contact with her. They both smiled, silently agreeing that they would love to continue to help Tyler in this way. He was just so precious and he deserved to be cared for the way he wanted. 

Soon enough, Tyler stopped sucking on the bottle as he had fallen asleep. Josh carefully removed the bottle and handed it off to Jenna. Their boy finally looked the most peaceful he’s been in weeks, pretty eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks with his mouth slightly parted. The three of them could really get used this. 

*****

So far things were going really well as they transitioned into taking care of Tyler. He wasn’t little all of the time, but after a few weeks they had had their fair share of baby Ty. They had gotten a lot more baby things for Tyler in that time too. Josh and Jenna had surprised Tyler two weeks ago with a nursery. They had changed their guest room into the ultimate baby Tyler paradise, complete with a crib, more onesies, toys, and stuffies. Josh had gone way overboard when they had been shopping for clothes and toys — he really loved to spoil his boy. Tyler had cried when he saw it, appreciating it so much. He loved Josh and Jenna more than anything. 

Though, even though they were all getting used to this new arrangement, Tyler still wasn’t using his diapers. He would hold it until he couldn’t any longer before running off to the bathroom to do his business. It saddened Jenna and Josh because no matter how much they assured Tyler that it was okay, he would get too scared. They both would just try to reassure him everyday until Tyler was comfortable with doing it. That being said, they didn’t intend to accidentally force Tyler into doing it. 

They decided today to have their first big outing with Tyler in his little space. They had dressed Tyler in some play clothes rather than his onesies, which was a big change in itself. Tyler loved his clothes though, giggling at the comfy shorts with stars on them, and his Mickey Mouse shirt. He was still wearing a diaper since it provided extra comfort for him, and it didn’t go unnoticed in his outfit since it was so bulky. Josh and Jenna had promised Tyler though that they would go out where nobody else would see them, so there was no need to worry about anyone finding out their secret. Tyler trusted them immensely with all of this now, so he was fine with that and it showed as he skipped to the garage, climbing in the backseat of the car and clapping his hands together happily as Jenna buckled his seatbelt for him. He was clearly excited for their little outing. 

They ended up going on a picnic in a big park a little far from their house, Josh knowing a perfect little hill that was usually empty. And it was — Tyler ran around a ton and played with some toys while Josh and Jenna watched him fondly. When it came time to eat, Jenna called for him and he obeyed, toddling over and sitting next to them on the soft blanket. They found out in the recent weeks that Tyler did get a little bratty sometimes, even if he was overall a really good boy. At the times he did get a little out of hand though, food was the way to get him to quiet down and behave. Jenna honestly found it amusing that Tyler had such a big appetite when he was little. He was always whining for snacks and extra servings, and it wasn’t like she could deny it! He was just too cute. 

Overall, the rest of the day went very well. Tyler ate all of his lunch along with some extra and played some more, but as Josh and Jenna were packing everything up Tyler was clearly getting sleepy. He usually naps by now at home, so it was understandable. Jenna carried their things while Josh gave Tyler a piggy back ride to the car, buckling him in as the boy had finally fallen asleep, starting to drool a bit. Josh giggled softly at the sight, shutting the door quietly before he got in the car too so they could head home. That’s when things started to take a small turn. 

It was rush hour at this point and they had to take some big roads to get back to their house, meaning they were almost immediately stuck in traffic. Josh had sighed, but wasn’t too annoyed since he knew this would happen. He was just happy that Tyler was sleeping because it was hard to entertain him on car rides, even when he wasn’t in his little space. 

Jenna had dozed off in the passenger seat as well, up until about 20 minutes later when Tyler had whined loudly, obviously having woken up. “Are we there yet?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

Jenna laughed tiredly. “Not yet, sweetie. We’re stuck in traffic, so we still have a while ‘til we get home,” she explained. 

Tyler pouted cutely, fiddling with his hands in his lap. As Josh looked at him through the rearview mirror, he thought it looked like something was on Ty’s mind. But he just shrugged it off, putting on some of his baby’s favorite music to occupy his mind. 

Another twenty minutes later and they still had moved very little. Tyler was noticeably squirming in his seat, huffing quietly. Jenna turned around from the passenger seat to look at him. “Something wrong, TyTy?”

Tyler shook his head quickly, but he whined right after. “Mama...? I gotta go potty.”

The realization hit Josh and Jenna at the same exact time. Tyler had drank a lot of juice while they were out, and they had completely forgotten to ask him if he needed to go. 

“That’s okay, sweetie,” Josh told him. “You can just use your diaper. That’s what it’s there for,” he spoke softly, knowing it was a touchy subject for the little. 

Tyler just whined again, louder, as tears sprang his eyes. He shook his head quickly. “No! No, no, no,” cried, looking at Jenna for help. 

Jenna frowned as she looked back at Tyler, her heart aching for him that it made him so upset to try something she knows he wants. “Baby, you can do it. You have our full permission. We want you to use it, Ty.”

Tyler sniffled and shook his head again. “No,” he pouted, looking out the window. 

Jenna sighed and faced forward in her seat again, shrugging in Josh’s direction. They tried... but they also couldn’t stop anywhere for a bathroom since they were stuck on the highway. 

Josh was hoping the traffic would lighten up for Tyler’s sake, but after another ten minutes went by and they were still bumper to bumper — closer to home, but not quite there. Tyler was now fidgeting in his seat even more and starting to cry again. “Gotta go!” He blubbered. 

Jenna felt so terrible, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat to sit next to Tyler. “Baby boy, I’m sorry, but we’re still stuck in traffic,” she frowned and kissed his cheek. “It’s not good for you to hold it so long, I know you drank a lot. Just let go, Ty. It’s okay.”

Tyler whined and buried his face in Jenna’s chest, in which she hugged him in return. “B-but... but... bad,” he squeaked softly. 

“Aw,” Josh pouted, glancing back at the two. “Ty, it’s not bad! You’re such a good boy. Mama and I would be so proud of you if you went right now.”

Tyler sniffled, perking up a bit at that. He adored praise. “Really?” 

Jenna nodded, smiling as she grabbed a tissue and wiped Tyler’s nose. “Really, baby.”

Tyler bit his lip, hiding his face in Jenna’s chest again. He started crying quietly again, whining as he finally let go, the diaper crinkling softly as he squirmed from the new feeling. He cooed softly as he finally stopped crying — the feeling of using his diaper made him feel even safer, if that made sense. When he was done, he hesitantly lifted his head, looking between Jenna and the back of Josh’s head with wet, blotchy cheeks. 

Jenna giggled and kissed his forehead. “Yay! I’m so proud of you, baby! You overcame your fear!”

Josh joined in on the cheering, looking at Ty through the rearview mirror. “Good job, TyTy!”

Tyler smiled bashfully, bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking on it. Jenna quickly grabbed the baby bag and found Ty’s favorite paci. She gently removed Tyler’s thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. She then took her thumbs up to Tyler’s cheeks and carefully wiped his stray tears away. “I’ll change ya when we get home,” she told him and hugged him closely. 

Tyler nodded, his paci bobbing in his mouth as he snuggled into Jenna’s touch. He finally felt perfectly content for the first time since they started this, nothing holding him back. He loved their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of making this into a series of oneshots! please send any requests. also open to any rps! <3 
> 
> tumblr/wattpad: snugglytyler


End file.
